Tell Me I'm A Wreck
by Puppylover6948
Summary: Based off of Founder's Day. When Jeremy storms off, Damon goes after him. But instead of a lecture, he takes him back to the Salvatore home to teach him a lesson. Warning: Spanking.


"So many emotions...But I don't have a way to express them! Being a teenager is So HARD!" Mocked a voice from behind Jeremy as he stormed through the crowd. "Dick..." Jeremy scoffed a bit too loud as he kept his back to the familiar voice. Damon smirked, but hid it sternly as he followed the boy.

"YOU do not talk to me like that, I am not your sister." He scolded, grabbing Jeremy by the upper arm and pulling him to face him. "And from now on, don't talk to your sister like that." He said, meeting eyes with the rebellious teen. Jeremy frowned at Damon, biting down his fear. He was too angry for fear!

"So what, are you gonna kill me just because I hurt Elana's feelings?" He asked, giving Damon a look with the deepest anger he could channel out of his body. Damon leaned in closer, glaring right into the boys eyes. "No...I'm going to do much, MUCH worse, Jeremy...If only you could imagine." He said, yanking the smaller teen along with him. "Cut her some slack."

"I'll...You!" Jeremy jerked back, digging his heels into the ground and glaring at Damon, attempting to jerk his arm away from the much stronger vampire. "Kill me before I cause a scene-"

"You'd be unconscious before you even got a word out, I suggest you don't even try it." Damon replied nonchalantly as he shoved the boy into the backseat of his car, slamming the door before suddenly appearing in the drivers seat, putting the car in gear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy cried as Damon pulled the car out of the parking lot and drove away down the nearly empty roads, seeing as everyone was at the festival. Damon looked over with a sigh. "Watch your mouth...I have a broody little brother juuust like you...And I know just the remedy to your behavior..." Jeremy stared at the side of Damon's face before rolling his eyes, leaning his face on his palm and staring out of the window.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Damon and Stefan's humble abode. Before Jeremy could blink, Damon was quickly opening the car door and roughly yanking him out. "Now...About that talk." He said, dragging the reluctant boy into the house. Despite his pleas and cries and will, Damon was bigger, stronger, and a bit more...how do you say, persuasive.

Damon pushed him into the house, kicking the door shut before shoving Jeremy onto the couch. "Sit." He commanded, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of him, crossing his arms and glaring right into his face. Jeremy crossed his own arms, trying not to get distracted but yet looking around the wonderful house. He had no idea it looked this way on the inside!

"Look at me, you apathetic waste of space." Damon sneered, turning his head to the side and raising his eyebrows at Jeremy. "Explain that stunt back there, explain it in great detail and maybe I'll reconsider making you suffer for all of eternity..."

Jeremy scoffed, but realized that was a mistake when Damon grabbed his chin and glared at his face. "Scoff again, just like the bratty little kid you are...See what happens." He warned, showing him just how serious he was about his threat. Jeremy stared at Damon when he realized, he was all alone with Damon. Elana was at the party with Stefan. He was all alone in this great big house with no one but the man who turned Vicki. The same man that held the power to turn him. He flinched as Damon released his face, shrinking back on the couch.

"I...I just...She erased my memories, that's not something I can just let go of-" Jeremy began, nibbling his lower lip. "No, you idiot. I erased your memories, Elana just asked me to." Damon said, smoothing out his pants and sighing. "I could have easily said no, but I didn't because she was just SO worried." Damon's voice had a habit of just DRIPPING with sincerity. That is, if sincerity stood for sarcasm.

"Well, that wasn't her decision to make-" Jeremy countered, getting defensive. "It was considering your state of mind. You were a wreck. Elana didn't want to see you like that. You'll realize when you get older that all the bull you put people through as a teenager wasn't worth it at all." He said, leaning back and sighing.

"Speaking of total bullshit, it's about time that we settled this." He said, grabbing Jeremy's arm. He yanked him off the couch and pulled him to his feet, taking his spot on the furniture. "Wh-what..." He began, staring at Damon and beginning to pull back at Damon reached for his belt buckle.

"Trust me, if there's anything I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it." He said, rolling his eyes and pulling the boy closer, despite his protest. With a firm grip on one arm, he put the other one to work unbuckling his belt before yanking his jeans down. "What the hell are you doing, Damon?" Jeremy protested, fighting the vampire but not winning as the male laid him over his knees.

"Unless you were born stupid, you know damn well what I'm doing." Damon said, yanking down the boys boxers. Well. At least he had preserved his decency by bending him over first? Nothing comforting was coming out of this day for Jeremy as Damon pressed a hand down on the small of his back, keeping him still as without warning, a barrage of hard slaps landed on Jeremy's rear end.

Jeremy let out a horrified gasp, kicking his legs hard but failing at preventing the hard swats from landing and successfully chastising his teenaged rear. Jeremy let out a cry of pure terror as his arm which was flailing wildly was pinned to his back, aided in pinning him down.

"Go on, scream and cry...You act like you WANT someone to come and see you in this position!" Damon said with a slight smirk as he brought his palm down on the boys once pale ass. He had centuries of experience of child rearing, he practically raised Stefan! And he knew that this one wasn't going to be let off the hook so easily.

"Le-let me go!" Jeremy choked out, a few tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and spilling out. He groaned, of all things he expected, he wasn't expecting a spanking! And he surely wasn't expecting it to hurt as much as it was!

"But if I were to let you go, not only would you NOT learn your lesson, I'll have to deal with you crying wolf to your sister; and your sister will bitch to Stefan which means one Big...Big headache for me." Damon began, never stopping the swats as he went into great detail as to just WHY the boy wasn't being allowed off of this dreaded position.

"I'll have to deal with you attempting; and failing at blackmailing me...And worst of all, I'll have to deal with the reoccurring thought that I let a little punk off the hook!" Damon said with a wider smirk. His egotistic nature was one that could annoy quite many, but it was not one that ought to be taken lightly when you were bent over his lap.

Jeremy groaned as he pushed on the ground, then pushed on Damon's leg, trying to find the strength in his body to shove himself off of the vampires lap and relieve his ass of the sting. But the swats never stopped landing, it seemed the harder he tried, the harder they landed. Jeremy groaned as he flopped down over Damon's lap, not having the will to keep trying before letting out a sudden cry when a hard swat to his upper thigh caught his attention.

"So, Jeremy. Enlighten me." Damon said, shaking his hand lightly as he leaned back, giving Jeremy's reddened behind a bit of a break. "What has the big, bad, little brother learned after this spanking, hm?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles. Jeremy wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffled, looking back at Damon and glaring. "I-it's bad enough you-you're doing this in-in the first place...Do-don't talk down t-to me! I'm no-not a little kid!" He whined, although both his expression and demeanor contradicted that statement.

"I beg to differ!" Damon said, raising his leg and suddenly raining a storm of extra-hard swats down on the boy's already sore rear. "You acted like some naughty little five year old today! And if I have to sit here all night to get the correct answer out of you, then I'll sit here all night until I get the correct answer out of you!" He exclaimed as his hand crashed against the warm, red skin of Jeremy's sit-spots, causing an outburst of tears from the younger male. Damon shook his head, unable to keep the smirk off his face. "Tsk, tsk...You Gilbert's, all so stubborn..."

"Wh-what do you want me t-to say?" Jeremy cried, kicking his legs in attempt to free himself, but failing miserably as Damon could be hardly phased by any of his escape plans. Damon sighed. "I want an apology for what you said to me. I want a promise that you'll apologize to Elana, and another promise that you won't talk to her like that again." He paused a minute, feeling the slight tugs of remorse at his heart strings as he watched the boy sob over his lap. It took a minute, but he finally kept the feelings from arising.

"And of course, I want you to stop being a little bitch when your sister was only looking out for you. If you want to be mad at me, fine. I could care less! Be mad, but Elana just didn't want to see you hurt." Damon said, beginning the rhythmic pattern of swats.

"Pop quiz, lets see if you heard all that through your blubbering." He said, giving his upper thighs some well needed attention. Jeremy sobbed out and wiggled around on Damon's lap, struggling to keep his composure. "I-I'm so-sorry I ca-called you a d-dick!" He sobbed, raising his red, tear stained face and then lowering it again.

"Aaaaand...?" Damon prodded, not giving him the relief of stopping the spanking as he suddenly reached over, grabbing a book he had been looking over earlier in the day and whacking that into the boys under curve.

Jeremy wailed as the feeling of Damon's palm was replaced with the leather bound book, the hard cover felt like it nearly left a bruise with the strength Damon hit him with! "An...And I pr-promise I'll go-OW! I'll-OW! Will you give me a da-damn mi-minute? Ow!" He wailed as Damon seemed to interrupt his sobbing apologies with swats.

Damon rolled his eyes, resting the book against his bottom and tapping it. "You want a damn minute? Of what? It's your own fault for not apologizing in the first place, don't blame me that you're wailing too hard to form words..." He said, raising the book in a threatening manner.

"No! I pr-promise I'll apologize to Elana! An-andI'llneverevertalktoherlikethata-again!" He choked out, trying to arch his back and move his hips as he stammered through an apology. Damon smirked as he brought the book down, hard, one last time before setting it down.

He stared at the teen whose defense he had just broken, who he had just caused to sob lay over his lap as he contemplated what to do. If this was Stefan...Considering circumstances were different, the other man could know he had a soft side. If Stefan could be trusted with anything, it could be the secret that his older brother had a soft side for him. If this was Stefan, he could, and would bite down all his pride, lift the boy up and hug him. He'd gladly accept it, and be the one to pull away eventually, but he'd never bring it up again.

Buuuut...This was complicated. This was Elana's brother...not his. Wouldn't it be kind of odd if he...? He frowned as he slowly patted the kids back, groaning as he flipped at the 'switches' of his emotions. Must...not...let...remorse...show...

That would have been an easy task if the kid hadn't turned his head and looked over at Damon with his big, teary eyes. They looked sad, and innocent. Like he was actually feeling bad for what he had done. Damon groaned as he yanked the boy off of his lap by the upper arm. There was a pause as he stood up and stared down at his teary face before he sighed, placing a hand on the back of his head and guiding him into a one armed hug.

Damon could practically feel the compassion chipping away at his image, practically dipping his soul in love and acid and throwing it into a fire, my God...He was surprised when he felt Jeremy's much meeker embrace creep up from around his waist as he buried his face into Damon's chest, sniffling and sobbing about apologies and what not.

Without much of a father figure, it didn't surprise Damon that he was so easy to break. He was fragile, broken even. He didn't just need that punishment, he wanted the closure of it. God knows he'd never admit it, but it was true and he knew it.

"Alright, alright. I get it, you're sorry...Enough with the apologies, kid..." Damon said, breaking the hug and nodding to him that it was alright to pull his pants back up. Jeremy bent down, letting out a loud hiss and shifting from foot to foot as the rough material crossed paths with the tender skin of his bottom.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his palm as Damon raised his chin again, staring into his face. Jeremy was sure that Damon was about to compel him...but he didn't. Instead the man smirked lightly and ruffled his hair.

"I think you've learned your lesson...But lets keep this between you and me, alright? For obvious reasons, I don't want any problems...or else." He made a threatening gesture with his palm, which caused the teen to flinch lightly.

Damon pointed to the stairs. "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, then I'll take you back to the festival." He said, sitting on the couch and sighing, stretching his arms above his head. Jeremy nodded as he headed to the stairs, pausing at the first step. "...D-Damon...?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, looking over at the boy. "...Thanks." He said, blushing slightly and quickly heading up the rest of the stairs. Damon smirked as he leaned back on the couch.

"Any time." He called up after him, getting a dry chuckle out of the both of them.


End file.
